


Seventeen

by Theatrically_scattered



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post Season 2, klangst, mention of broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrically_scattered/pseuds/Theatrically_scattered
Summary: Keith and Lance are just teens, they just want to be normal.(I've had the Heathers musical soundtrack on play for 3 days straight and seventeen made me think of klance)





	1. Chapter 1

Lance was worried for Keith.

Following Shiro's disappearance after their battle with Zarkon, and now the rising of the Galra under Lotor, in addition to rescuing planets from Galra rule, Keith had been stressed to hell. Keith was struggling with the leadership aspect of being the Black Paladin, but that wasn't to say he was totally terrible. In the beginning, Keith had been an ok leader; still a bit temperamental and didn't think up plans fully, but he seemed to be improving a little. But he wasn't at the point where the black lion would accept him. Red was still attached Keith, and she was the only lion he could pilot.

They were in the training room; Keith wanted to work on his synchrony with the team in hopes of building up his new leader position. Lance was trying, so was everyone, but Keith just looked agitated.

"No-no, Hunk, I said flank to your left, not my left," Keith said, feeling the sting of the rod the battle drone smacked into his back.

"Sorry, Keith," Hunk apologized.

"Pidge, you can't hack the drone! The Galra soldiers we're fighting can't be hacked!" Keith yelled.

"You got a better idea?" Pidge asked, slight annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah, you listen to what I say!"

"I would if you wouldn't yell at me!" Pidge retorted.

"Keith, I think we should take a break..." Lance suggested

"Do you think the Galra are taking a break?! We can't afford any breaks, we need to be a better team than what Lotor can make out of his army! Just listen to me! Is that so hard to do?!" Keith cried, his voice bouncing off the walls.

"Keith, you've been at this non-stop since Shiro vanished, this isn't good for-"

"I don't care! I have to step up now and you're not making this easier by stopping our training! Why can't you just listen to me, Lance?! Or do you want to just go and flirt with whatever looks pretty, huh?? Are you even taking this seriously?!"

Keith stopped, looking at the hurt expression on Lance's face and the shock on Hunk and Pidge's faces. He processed what he had said, looked to Lance again, and felt hot guilt twist in his stomach.

"T...take a break," Keith forced himself to say before running out of the room.

Lance stared off in the direction Keith had run off to before following him. He ran for a bit before finding Keith back in his room, curled into a ball facing the wall.

"Get out," Keith weakly demanded.

"Keith, I get that-"

"You don't get it," Keith cut in, "Shiro made me the leader. But I don't know why. I'm not a leader. That outburst proves it. He should've just made Allura leader instead. I have no idea what I'm doing...and I hate that I yelled at you..." Keith mumbled, barely audible that Lance had to focus on Keith's voice to hear it.

Lance looked at the curled form of Keith on his bed. He racked his brain on what to do to help him but he wasn't sure any of them would be good. Keith had a heavy weight on his shoulders, that much was true. Lance almost felt bitter; they were just teenagers, with the exception of Shiro and Allura. They should be doing teenager things, not fighting in some space war. Wait...teenagers. Lance ducked out of Keith's room to run to his own. Grabbing his phone that he brought when Blue first brought them, he headed back to Keith's room and sat on Keith's bed. Seeing if Keith would react, Lance unlocked his phone and scrolled through his music. Finding the song he wanted, he made sure his phone was at full volume before hitting play.

Keith wasn't sure why Lance was playing some woman talking. But if the guitar was any help, this was a song.

_'Normal? That sounds nice.'_ Keith thought bitterly.

"...don't you want a life with me?"

Keith turned his head slightly and saw Lance look at him. Keith could see his reflection in his eyes, see the care Lance had. He startled slightly as Lance reached and placed a hand on his arm.

"Can't we be seventeen? That's all I want to do. If you could let me in, I could be good with you."

Keith's breath caught in his throat as he realized that Lance was singing along with the woman in the song. And his voice was beautiful to boot. Lance only smiled as he continued.

"People hurt us. Or they vanish."

Keith was surprised at the second voice in the song but more surprised at the line. 'Or they vanish.' Shiro, his brother, vanished and left him alone again, after all those years he spent alone in the desert after getting kicked out of the Garrison. Keith was brought back by a firm squeeze on his arm.

"And you're right, it really blows. But we let go. Take a deep breath. Then go buy some summer clothes. We'll go camping, play some poker, and we'll eat some chili fries. Maybe prom night, maybe dancing, don't stop looking in my eyes."

Keith felt himself being lifted up and couldn't look away. Lance was looking at him with fierce determination as if he dared Keith to look anywhere else but at Lance. He didn't know how to react when Lance suddenly leaned in closer, locking eyes with Keith.

"Can't we be seventeen? Is that so hard to do? If you could let me in, I could be good with you. Let us be seventeen, if we've still got the right. So what's it gonna be? I wanna be with you."

Keith could feel his face heat up. He wasn't sure if Lance meant what he said or just said it because it was part of the song. But his heart had been in a frenzy ever since Lance started singing, and his own feelings for Lance were intensifying.

"I wanna be with you," Keith said, unsure if Lance heard him over the other singer.

"Wanna be with you, tonight," Lance sang simultaneously with Keith's words, moving to interlock their fingers together. Keith could feel himself getting lightheaded, his fingers felt clumsy but right in Lance's. Looking closely, Keith could see a dust of pink on Lance's cheeks.

"Yeah we're damaged...but your love's too good to lose. Hold me tighter, even closer. I'll stay if I'm what you choose," Lance pulled Keith closer that their chests were touching and Keith was partially sitting on Lance's lap. There was still a small space between their faces. Keith couldn't look away from Lance. He could see his reflection in Lance's eyes; saw his rosy red face and noticed his own slow breathing.

"'Cause you're the one I choose...you're the one I choose."

Keith felt a soft press of lips against his own and swore his heart would explode. It was like a dream come true in the recent nightmare that had become his reality.

"I uhm," Lance stammered, looking away from Keith, "I kinda...like you if that wasn't obvious."

"Funny. I do too," Keith said before giving Lance another chaste kiss, "Do you think we could...do this again? And maybe you can t-teach me the words?"

"Sure. I'd love to," Lance chuckled, "But Keith, you don't have to take this new leadership all on your own. I wanna help you. I see how stressed you are and it kills me. So please, let me help you?" Lance asked, looking at Keith with pained sadness, "Share the burden with me, Keith. I'm more than willing to."

Keith looked into Lance's eyes and saw the sincerity in them. He was amazed at how much Lance cared, he could feel his eyes start to sting. He didn't care, if he could finally feel free of his leadership because of Lance, he didn't mind that he cried.

"Thank you," Keith whispered, burying his face in Lance's shoulder and hugging him tightly. He let his body shake with muffled sobs and focused on the small circles Lance was rubbing into his back. If Lance was here, Keith was sure he'd be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith was at the end of his rope if he was being completely honest.

With Shiro gone, he had to step up and try and be a leader until Shiro was found again. And he fucking sucked at it. He was trying, sure, but he knew that he was terrible. Why did his brother pick him? Why not Allura? She has more potential than him, but he can't yell at thin air; so he just sucked it up and tried. Lance, however, was a blessing. Lance helped him so much he wasn't sure if he could keep going without him. Ever since Lance had stopped by and sang to him and kissed him, Keith had him as support and he couldn't be more grateful. The fact they both loved each other was a blissful bonus. But there was a problem.

Lance had been kidnapped.

This has happened a few times ever since the first occurrence with Rolo and Nyma, but he was never gone for long. He was always back in the castle within an hour, and he was never hurt. This time, he'd been gone for two days and Keith was getting more worried with each passing tick. He blamed himself for it; there was a distress signal on an asteroid and Lance volunteered to go see what happened. Keith wanted to go with him, but he couldn't bring himself to really argue with Lance, so he let him go. Moments later, the asteroid exploded and a ship flew past the castle to quickly for them to see.

A message from someone pulled Keith out of his thoughts and to the main control room where everyone had gathered. Its sender made Keith's blood run cold.

"Greetings, Paladins of Voltron," the sender began.

"Lotor," Allura hissed.

"Why, hello fair princess," Lotor said, giving a bow, "you are as radiant as ever."

"What do you want?" Allura spat, her voice dripping with venom.

"Oh, I thought to be courteous is all. I believe you have lost something and I merely mean to return it in a few days time. Something...blue."

"Where is he?" Keith shouted, moving to stand beside Allura to stare down Lotor, "Where is Lance?!"

"Lance? Is that its name? I wasn't aware you named your lions, princess."

"Where is its paladin?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry, princess. We are taking excellent care of him. He is quite the fighter; the type that could serve to be an exquisite soldier in my army."

"No..." Allura breathed.

"You shall see his potential soon enough. Until we meet again, princess," Lotor smirked, leaving that image and haunting idea of a Galra fighter Lance to linger in their minds.

"Pidge, trace that signal now," Keith said, turning to see Pidge was already in the process of tracing the signal.

"I'll go run maintenance with Coran and see if the castle is in condition to take hits and check the cloaking device," Hunk said

"Keith, we have to-"

"The longer we take, the more Lance is suffering. We have to get him back _now_ ," Keith argued.

"Not now," Pidge piped up, not looking away from her screen, "the source signal is buried in layers of encryption, this could take a while."

"Hurry up," Keith said

"I'm trying, Keith!" Pidge yelled, sending Keith a half-hearted glare.

"Keith, calm down!" Allura warned, "We're all worried about Lance, but rushing in unprepared will only worsen our chances of rescuing him. That would be the same as surrendering the lions to Lotor willingly!"

Keith balled his hands into fists before punching a nearby wall. Before he could listen to anything else, he sprinted to his room. He leaned against the wall near his door and let out a heavy sigh as he slid down. He glanced to his bed, the memory of his first kiss with Lance playing vividly as if it had just happened.

"Can't we be seventeen?" Keith started to sing softly, his voice starting to come out strained from his throat constricting, "That's all I want to do..."

Keith couldn't finish from the sobs that escaped him. He sat there, letting the hot tears fall down his face as he remembered Lance singing to him.  
                     ______________

The next few days followed a pattern.

Pidge would crack the encryption, they'd go to the source, find absolutely nothing, and receive a taunt from Lotor. It had happened for nearly a week, and Keith had to be restrained from taking Red and leaving to look for Lance on his own. Soon enough, they did find the source and there was an actual ship there. And on cue, Lotor sent a message.

"Am I not a man of my word, princess? I said you would receive the blue lion and it's Paladin in a few days time. I'm a bit disappointed that I couldn't modify the blue lion; the thing was quite stubborn. Though," he said, pausing to send them all a disturbing grin, "I did have a hand in _'modifying'_ the Paladin. He was very dull, but with the Druid and myself working together, he's a fine fighter. I'm tempted to keep him and make him part of my army."

"Return him now or you will face the Paladins of Voltron's fury," Allura said.

"But of course. Although, I'm surprised you hadn't noticed he was already there. He had left some time ago. Nonetheless, I bid you goodbye, fair princess. We will see each other very soon."

They all stood in shock as the door behind them blasted open. Among the smoke and debris stood a figure.

"Lance...?" Hunk gasped.

There stood Lance, but not Lance. It looked like him, but the dead look in his eyes told them it wasn't him. Instead of his paladin armor, he wore Galra armor. He looked like death. Lance marched forward, his bayard in hand and shot at Hunk.

"Lance, what the hell?!" Pidge yelled, quickly dodging as she was shot at next.

"They've done something to him, that's not Lance!" Allura shouted, "We have to fight him!"

Keith was distraught; Allura was right, but he couldn't fight Lance. He just couldn't find it in himself to hurt him. Keith watched as Lance attacked Hunk and Pidge and panicked. Lance was brutal; smacking Hunk in the face with the butt of his gun, punching Pidge in the stomach. Hunk tried to run but Lance would catch and punch him. He took down Hunk in a matter of minutes. He stalked towards Pidge who was crawling away from him terrified. Keith was stunned at the sheer aura Lance was emitting. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Lance!" Allura yelled, grabbing his attention. She ran towards him, raising her arm as if to punch him but slid and kicked his feet out from under him, "Pidge, run! Get your bayard!" She shouted to Pidge, who nearly tripped over herself as she scrambled to her chair to grab her bayard. Lance saw Pidge run and aimed his gun at her but missed his shot when Allura rammed into him.

With her bayard in hand, Pidge summoned a grappling hook and tied Lance's legs together. Running towards him quickly, she tied as much of his legs as she could while Allura held down his arms for Pidge. With Lance fully tied, he struggled on the ground trying to break out the holding on him.

"What do we do? Can a healing pod even fix... _this?_ " Pidge asked, gesturing to all of Lance.

"I'm not sure..."

Keith walked over to Lance and knelt in front of his face. Lance stopped his struggling to look up and seemed to search Keith's face for something.

"...let's be normal, see bad movies, sneak a beer and watch tv. Make some brownies, or go bowling, don't you want a life with me?" Keith couldn't stop himself from singing, looking directly into Lance's eyes, "Can't we be seventeen? That's all I want to do. If you could let me in, I could be good with you."

Keith reached out a hand and placed it in Lance's hair. Lance scowled, so Keith continued.

"People hurt us. Or they vanish. And you're right, it really blows," Keith sang, starting to card his hand through Lance's hair, "But we let go, take a deep breath, then go buy some summer clothes. We'll go camping, play some poker. And we'll eat some chili fries. Maybe prom night, maybe dancing, don't stop looking in my eyes."

Keith stared into Lance's eyes, searching for the Lance that sang to him the first time. He thought he saw him breaking through whatever had happened and fanned the flame of hope that was growing in his chest.

"Can't we be seventeen? Is that so hard to do? If you could let me in, I could be good with you. Let us be seventeen if we've still got the right. so what's it gonna be? I wanna be with you," Keith paused, waiting to see if Lance would say anything.

"...ith...you..." Lance muttered, practically setting Keith's heart on fire with hope.

"Wanna be with you, tonight...Yeah, we're damaged."

"...adly damaged," Lance joined.

"But your love's too good to lose. Hold me tighter."

"Ev...en closer."

"I'll stay if I'm what you choose."

Keith hated how he sounded. He thought it was nothing compared to Lance's voice, but he didn't care. If his voice could bring a little of Lance back, then he would sing until his throat went dry. It felt like it was just him and Lance in the room. He pushed on through the stares he felt being burned into his back.

"Can't we be seventeen?" Lance murmured, his voice starting to follow along with Keith's voice.

"If I am what you choose."

"If we've still got the right..."

"'Cause you're the one I choose."

"You're the one I choose..."

Keith saw as the light returned to Lance's eyes, he stared up at Keith like a deer in headlights. His eyes started to well up, and soon enough there were tears gently falling from his face.

"You're the one I choose," they both sang, Keith beginning to feel his own eyes start to sting from oncoming tears.

"Keith, what-how?" Lance started to question, looking around wildly.

"Lance, shh, it's ok."

"No, Keith, I-I tried to-they ordered me," Lance shot up suddenly, "Is Blue ok?! Oh my god, I let Blue get captured by the Galra; I'm-"

"Lance," Keith said firmly, sitting in front of Lance.

Lance stared at Keith before shutting his eyes tightly and letting more tears fall. "I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry," he sobbed, his voice cracking, "I let myself get...turned into some mindless thing. I tried to hurt you, I hurt Hunk. I endangered everyone..."

Keith took Lance into his arms, hugging him tightly. He planted kisses into his hair and let him cry.

"It's ok Lance. You're back with us now, and that's what matters. Don't worry, you're gonna be okay now," he said softly, lazily running his fingers through Lance's hair. His usually soft hair was dry and brittle under his fingers. Keith frowned a little; he loved feeling how soft it was and he knew how much Lance prided himself in his self-care.

After freeing Lance from the rope tying him down, he was taken to the pod bay and placed inside a pod. Keith never left his side, even after it had been a day since Lance went in. As soon as he heard the hissing of the pod opening, he was there to catch Lance in his arms.

"Keith..."

"Shh, you're okay,"

"I love you, Keith," Lance said, looking into Keith's eyes.

Keith felt as if Lance stole his breath away. Which he always did, but felt more winded this time.

"I love you too," Keith said before kissing Lance.

In that kiss, Keith swore to himself he would make Lotor pay. Lance was the perfect boy, and Lotor destroyed that. It would take time, but he knew Lance would be able to smile again. Still, Keith swore, he would personally make Lotor pay for hurting Lance.

He loved Lance too much to let this go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this. I had the idea for a fluff and angst ch while listening to seventeen and this happened. I hope you liked this! 
> 
> [remember to rate the fic, comment the fic and subscribe for more tics similar to this one, see ya]


End file.
